Generally, techniques of this application relate to garments worn by healthcare workers, such as doctors, nurses, medics, or other clinical personnel.
One type of garment often worn by healthcare workers is commonly known as a “scrub.” In addition to serving as a type of uniform for healthcare workers, garment may be worn for clinical reasons. For example, a garment may provide a barrier to the transmission of undesirable or infectious microbes (for example, bacteria) between a healthcare worker and a patient. A long-sleeved garment (as compared to a short-sleeved garment) may be more effective at providing a barrier around the worker's arms.
Long-sleeved scrub jackets may be worn over a scrub and may have a knit cuff that fits relatively tightly around the wrist. Such a jacket may provide a physical barrier between portions of a healthcare worker's body and the patient. The sleeve of the jacket, however, may be loose-fitting and may cause unintended contacts with a patient. In addition, some individuals may find a scrub and jacket uncomfortably hot to wear.
Besides jackets, long-sleeved scrub shirts may also be worn, but such jackets may also have loose-fitting sleeves. Other garments, such as surgical gowns or fleece jackets, may be relatively costly, may lint, or may have other undesirable qualities.
Therefore, it may be useful to provide garments for healthcare workers that may reduce these and other undesirable effects.
The foregoing summary, as well as the following detailed description of certain techniques of the present application, will be better understood when read in conjunction with the appended drawings. For the purposes of illustration, certain techniques are shown in the drawings. It should be understood, however, that the claims are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings. Furthermore, the appearance shown in the drawings is one of many ornamental appearances that can be employed to achieve the stated functions of the system.